The phosphodiesterases (PDEs) are a superfamily of enzymes that metabolically inactivate the ubiquitous intracellular messengers cAMP and cGMP. This function involves the PDEs in a broad range of important cellular functions, such as immune response, memory, and vision. The human genome encodes for 21 PDEs that are categorized into 11 families (Mehats C, Andersen C B, Filopanti M, Jin S L, Conti M. “Cyclic nucleotide phosphodiesterases and their role in endocrine cell signaling.” Trends Endocrinol Metab. 2002; 13:29-35). These enzymes share a conserved catalytic domain of approximately 300 amino acids that is located in the C-terminal region of the protein. The N-terminal regions, which vary among different PDEs, serve regulatory functions including autoinhibition of the catalytic domains or control of sub-cellular localization (Mehats 2002). The PDEs have different substrate preferences: Cyclic guanylate monophosphate (cGMP)-specific phosphodiesterase type 9 (PDE9) is a member of the PDE enzyme family that selectively hydrolyses cGMP over cAMP (D A Fisher et al., J. Biol. Chemistry, vol. 273, No. 25, 15559-15564 (1998)). The different substrate preferences, combined with different expression profiles, cellular compartmentalization, and regulation, allow the PDEs to play a very versatile role in cell signal transduction (Breer H, Boekhoff I, Tareilus E. “Rapid kinetics of second messenger formation in olfactory transduction.” Nature. 1990; 345:65-68).
PDE9 inhibitors have been reported as useful to treat cardiovascular disorders (WO 03/037899), and insulin resistance syndrome, hypertension, and/or type 2 diabetes (WO 03/037432) as well as for treatment of obesity related conditions (WO/2005/041972).
Wunder F. et al (Mol. Pharmacol. 2005 December; 68(6):1775-81, 2005) report the in vitro characterization of 1-(2-chlorophenyl)-6-[(2R)-3,3,3-trifluoro-2-methylpropyl]-1,5-dihydro-4H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidine-4-one, a selective inhibitor of phosphodiesterase 9 (PDE9), which is under development for the treatment of Alzheimer's disease. This compound is reported to inhibit human (IC50=55 nM) and murine (IC50=100 nM) PDE9 activity in vitro.
Over the years convincing experimental evidence has accumulated supporting the cognition-enhancing properties of several classes of PDE-inhibitors (Blokland et al., 2006: “Improving memory; a role for phosphordiesterases”, Current Pharmacological Design 12, 2511-2523).
In a later study van der Staay et al. (F. Josef van der Staay, Neuropharmacology Volume 55, Issue 5, October 2008, pages 908-918) concludes that the PDE9 inhibitor 1-(2-chlorophenyl)-6-[(2R)-3,3,3-trifluoro-2-methylpropyl]-1,5-dihydro-4H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidine-4-one may act as a putative cognition enhancer.
WO 2012/040230 (Envivo Pharmaceuticals, Inc) is directed to imidazotriazinone compounds which are claimed to be inhibitors of phosphordiesterease 9.
Alzheimers disease is the most common form of dementia, it is incurable, degenerative, and terminal. The typical symptoms are cognitive difficulties, difficulties with executive functioning (such as planning, organization, mental flexibility and task coordination) as well as with perception (agnosia) and execution of movements (apraxia).
Because AD cannot be cured and is degenerative, palliative treatment of patients is essential.